


Moon-Sugar Cakes

by Hybrid_Leopard



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Khajit - Freeform, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, imperial - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, slight pairing of Dynar/Vestige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrid_Leopard/pseuds/Hybrid_Leopard
Summary: Lansaska was at fault for messing up a transfiguration spell by Abnur Tharn that was supposed to disguise him as a female Altmer to infiltrate a village that was run by Dibella worshippers.  Razum-dar pays him a visit and takes advantage of the situation. And yes, all mistakes are my own. I have not proof reader.





	Moon-Sugar Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the tags! It is important that you do, because I am not going to pay any attention to your negative comments about how homosexuality is wrong, or Razum-dar isn't gay (I know that he isn't), and yatta-yatta. Get over it. It's a new century, folks.
> 
> This story takes place after Molag Bal, but before Summerset or Elsweyr.

“What have you done?” Lansaska's normally composed expression was now deformed into a seething mass of contempt toward the sorcerer, Abnur Tharn who just happened to be standing dangerously close before him. “What did you do? Why does my body feel so...” He wanted to say different. But different was an understatement. It was like his insides were totally rearranged despite how his outer appearance remained the same.

The sorcerer paled as he threw his hands up in self-defense. “Now, remain calm, Lansaska. If you hadn't of lunged at me to stop the spell, it would have worked.” He quickly composed himself and folded his hands behind his back. “This was supposed to be a simple disguise to get you pass the enemy lines. One wrong move could have dire consequences. You know this!”

Lansaska growled at the Imperial. “Fix this! I feel...weird!” He squeaked in panic. His normally calm facade was crumbling, and tears started pooling at the corners of his elegant, golden eyes. He hadn't wanted to cry like this since King Dynar had died on the floor of the cathedral, back in Hollow City. He had gotten close with the Ayleid during their harrowing journey through Coldharbour. Closer than what many would deem acceptable.

Without realizing it, his tears slid down his cheeks and dripped slowly off his chin onto the stone floor. The memory of the dying King Dynar finally sinking in to the forefront of his mind. He didn't even notice the concerned expression from Abnur Tharn, however brief it was.

“Stop your blubbering. So unbecoming of an Altmer such as yourself. Its nothing to get so worked up over. The spell will be gone in a day or two.”

For a moment, the warden hadn't heard what the man had said, but then blinked in realization and desperately wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “Whatever you did, it's made me emotional. I haven't cried like this since I was an infant,” he lied.

Abnur gave him a suspicious glance. “Is that right?” Of course, he knew nothing about King Dynar, or what had conspired between the two high elves during their quest, and nor did he care. All he knew was that there was a troubled Vestige standing in front of him and struggling with the side effects due to the elf's mishap. “Well, I would advise you to go rest for right now. I'll figure something else out in the mean time.” He gently guided Lansaska to the stairway that led up to the spare bedrooms above them.

The warden paused at the first step to look over his shoulder at Tharn. “What was the point of this spell again?”

“Your short memory never ceases to amaze me,” the sorcerer sneered. “The town that we're trying to infiltrate is full of women that worship Dibella. The women seem possessed though, from what their husbands say. They just up and leave in the middle of the night, not caring that they have a family they need to tend to, and they only come from this town. I am not certain if this is due to a possession of the Daedric Prince, Dibella herself, or a mage claiming that they are Dibella, and for what reasons I do not know yet.” He attempted to smile comfortingly at the high elf as he pointed back up the stairs. “We'll find out soon enough. Go. Rest.”

Lansaska frowned dejectedly before retreating upstairs to his assigned room. He removed his heavy armour, feeling strangely uncomfortable in it. It had always made him feel safe, even if he was walking across a river of molten lava that could melt the iron right off his form. He glared at it with disdain before stretching out on his bed, and looking out the only window in his room.

It was night out, the sky full of stars, brilliant, wavering colors, and the multiple moons were glowing strongly. Lansaska flipped over onto his side away from the window to avoid the glare. Without realizing it, his eyes drifted closed.

-*-

Raz's tail thumped impatiently against the ground. His ears twitched back and forth, not really paying any mind to the farmer that was complaining about skeevers destroying his crops. _Get a damn senche already and be done with it,_ was the first thing that came to Raz's mind. If everyone was lucky, the senche would eat the farmer as well.

Shortly after the farmer was dismissed, along with any other of the queen's dawdling subjects, he finally released a deep sigh. He hadn't had a mission in a moon or two. He missed his companion, he missed the Champion. He missed fighting with the high elf, back to back with that obnoxious winning grin on his charming features... Wait! Charming? Where did that come from? Well...the Altmer certainly had his charms, Raz would admit that.

“What's the matter Razum-dar? You seem restless.” Queen Ayrenn smiled warmly at the Khajit standing next to her at the throne. “Are you missing a certain Champion?” She asked knowingly.

Razum-dar hardly flinched at her question. Instead, he moved to stand before his queen and bowed deeply. “Excuse Raz, your grace. I will not deny your assumption of my behavior. Raz would like to excuse himself in order to search for his companion.”

Queen Ayrenn chuckled fondly as she waved her friend away. “Return to me shortly, Razum-dar. I am also concerned about the whereabouts and health of our other dear Eye of the Queen.”

Without another word Raz vanished in a explosion of smoke.

-*-

Abnur Tharn was vigorously studying the spell he had used on Lansaska from his book. He had definitely copied it down to the last detail. However, if the subject the spell is being used on moves, then there will be worrying problems. Fortunately it would only last a day or two like he had told the warden earlier. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with annoyance. According to the data, there was no way to reverse the effects. They had to wait it out.

“Curses,” Tharn sighed. “What have you done, Lansaska?”

He never noticed the shadow reading the text from over his shoulder, or when it stalked upstairs to where Lansaska was lying in wait.

-*-

The high elf awoke to something, or someone prodding his ribs. His eyes fluttered open, only to come face to face with Razum-dar. He yelped in alarm and shot up in his bed. “W-What are you doing and...wait...” He peered around the room to confirm that he hadn't been transported to somewhere suspicious. Feeling satisfied that that wasn't the case, he turned back to the Khajit again. “Why?”

Raz's lips curled at the ends in a attempt to smile at the high elf. As far as Lansaska was concerned, Khajit don't smile. “Raz has heard some concerning news, about our Champion.” He pointed at the warden to drive his point home. “There is a new smell about you. Like mother's moon-sugar cakes. Raz kind of likes it, compared to your more natural, wild scent of blood and steel.”

The warden's eyes widened before his face went from a warm gold to a brilliant red. “How did you even find out about that?”

“Come now. Raz is the Eye of the Queen. He has his ways, yes?” Raz's voice dropped to a silky undertone as he sat on the bed next to Lansaska. “That blush is quite flattering on you.”

The Altmer was all too familiar with that tone. Razum-dar only used it when he was wooing women to his bed. He was suddenly all too aware of how much more uncomfortable he was. “Please leave, Raz. I'd rather not explain what happened. It was a mistake on my part.” His eyes lowered to the bedding, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the Khajit. “As much as I am loathe to admit that.” He bit down on his bottom lip, obviously irate with the whole situation.

“Raz sees,” the feline stated with understanding. “My dear, normally composed comrade lost that composure, yes? Not everyone is perfect, like Raz,” he teased. He reached up a claw and stroked the downtrodden face of the high elf.

The touch was an immediate comfort to Lansaska. He absently leaned into it, even going as far as to bring his own hand up to cup the claw. It only lasted for the briefest of moments before he pulled away from the touch and turned toward the window. “What now, Raz? You're going to take advantage of me?” He only meant to taunt the Khajit, but when he was abruptly pinned down to the bed, that thought was immediately shot out the proverbial Daedric portal. “W-What are you doing, Raz?”

The Khajit's eyes were dark and hungry. Lust was clawing at his core desperately and he wanted to unleash it on the Altmer lying beneath him. Every rational thought was gone as he dove for Lansaska's throat. He lapped tenderly at the other's throat with his course tongue and gradually made his way down to his chest where two dark, dusky nipples were perked eagerly. He gently nibbled on one while he tweaked the other until they were both swollen and angry.

Lansaska barely moved through any of it. His body screamed with pleasure, and almost made him beg for more, but the rational part of him wanted to punch Raz, or at least kick him in the groin where there was an obvious tent forming. However, his traitorous body voted pleasure as soon as he saw his own prick rising to attention in his breeches. “Take them off,” he pleaded. “It hurts.”

Raz purred at the demand and hastily ripped the elf's pants off his legs and threw them to the floor, shortly followed by his tunic. He gazed at the fluttering hole between Lansaska's legs. The elf was dripping wet! And the delicious scent he smelled earlier was stronger now. He dipped his muzzle between the warden's legs and lapped at the entrance.

“Raz!” Lansaska yelped as he lifted his hips into the air, giving the feline better access. “No! Stop!” He bit back a moan as that tongue dug deeper into his passage, thoroughly tasting him. More than anything, he wanted his dick touched! Damn that cat!

The spy pulled back with a look of satisfaction and a wet muzzle. “Amazing, Lansaska. The spell changed everything about you. You're deliciously wet. I don't even have to prep you.” He quickly unlaced his breeches and pulled out his cock.

Lansaska gazed at the Khajit's manhood. It looked like an elf's or man's penis. No barbs to latch onto his inner walls, or a tapered tip like a normal cat or senche would have. He gave a mental sigh of relief as he spread his legs wider. He was going to be ready for this. As a second thought he reached for his own cock to stroke himself, but was immediately rebuked and replaced with a warm claw. The warden shuddered with pleasure as he fell back against his pillows and awaited for the penetration.

Raz knelt between the elf's legs and positioned the tip of his prick at the puckered entrance. “Ready, Champion?”

“Don't call me that in bed!” Lansaska squeaked as Raz breached his sphincter. It seemed to be stretching easily enough, but it still hurt. The pain subsided quickly as Raz started stroking his erection.

“Better?” The Khajit purred. He kept pushing forward until he was fully sheathed within his companion. “So tight and warm. Raz will enjoy this thoroughly.”

Lansaska gritted his teeth as he pulled his legs back toward his chest, hoping to give Raz more access. The stretching was slightly painful but the friction felt unbelievably good, and the pressure around his cock even better. He muffled his moan, not wanting to alert Abnur Tharn of their activities. His gaze flitted from the cat's eyes to his muzzle. How would a Khajit kiss? Do they kiss? He was almost desperate to find out.

“What is the matter, Lansaska? You look like something is troubling you. Can Raz help?” The spy leaned forward and gently swiped his tongue along the side of the elf's throat again. He felt his lover shudder and smirked. “You enjoy that, yes?”

“I-I want a kiss, Raz.” Lansaska had said it so softly, he wasn't sure if Raz had even heard him, even with his keen hearing. He was about to repeat himself when he felt a light pressure against his lips. It was brief and gentle; it definitely confirmed that Raz had heard him.

Raz stared at him contemplatively when he broke away. “Not very good, yes? Hard to do when you're a Khajit.” His gaze was gentle, almost as if he was smiling tenderly. “Your lips are soft. I want to kiss you again, yes?”

Lansaska's golden eyes lit up as he pulled Raz closer and returned the kiss just as gently. “Thank you, Razum-dar...” He broke off as he let out an erotic moan when his lover started thrusting his hips.

“Raz couldn't resist,” the Khajit chuckled fondly. He grasped the Altmer's wrists and folded them over the top of his head with a single claw. “Raz will breed you now. Get pregnant,” he growled lustfully as he buried his muzzle against Lansaska's shoulder.

The high elf's mind became hazy with sexual desire. All he could think of at that point was doing exactly as Raz had demanded of him; get pregnant. He thrust his hips upward, meeting the Khajit's thrusts with his own. His cock leaked heavily with precum and from being rubbed between their abs. It felt so good. He could feel his tears pooling to the surface again, but for a completely different reason. His emotions were so overwhelmed with ecstasy

“Let Raz fill you with his seed, Champion.”

“S-Stop that,” Lansaska moaned. “I told you...not to call me that...”

Raz huffed softly against the elf's shoulder. “Raz will not stop. You are Raz's Champion.”

The spy's words went straight to Lansaska's groin and he came with a sharp gasp. “Raz, please. No more.” A sensation of something warm spread throughout the lower half of his body. He resisted the urge to shudder, but realized a moment too late that Razum-dar had cum inside him. He didn't have the strength to push the Khajit away.

“Forgive Raz. He was in the moment, yes?” Razum-dar was panting; puffs of warm air washing over Lansaska's flesh. “Do you think the spell gave you a womb? Raz would be happy if it did.”

Lansaska blushed, refusing to make eye contact with Raz. “Abnur said it would last only a day or two. I doubt it.”

“What a shame,” Raz murmured softly. “You would look lovely carrying our child in your arms.”

No words were shared after that and a few moments later, Lansaska had fallen asleep again with Raz's wish echoing in his mind. He didn't wake up until the next morning, and the Khajit was nowhere to be found. His backside ached, but he felt normal again. Maybe the side effects were only meant to last a day...or the cure was a simple fuck. The warden got to his feet, placed his clothes and armour back on, and headed downstairs to greet Abnur Tharn.

The sorcerer was sitting at his desk reading a different spell book. He looked up briefly at the high elf and nodded in greeting. “Feel any better?”

“Yes,” Lansaska replied. “Was there someone else here?”

“Not that I'm aware of,” Abnur murmured distractedly. “Listen, I have something I need to tell you, Lansaska. I found a charm that I can place on a piece of jewelry that will change your outer appearance, and that's it. When you're finished using it, just take it off and you're back to normal.”

“Sounds better than changing _everything_ about me. I don't like being a woman...too many emotions.”

Abnur snorted as he pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. “I found this on the bookshelf. I already placed the charm on it. Go ahead and try it on.”

Lansaska accepted the piece of jewelry and placed it on his ring finger. His outer appearance was changed slightly. He was still an Altmer, but his hair was longer, the scruff around his jawline was gone, and his face was softened to appear more feminine.

The sorcerer nodded in approval. “Not bad. I would almost fall for you if I didn't know you were a male.”

The elf blushed. “Thanks...I think. Should we get started?”

“Yes.” Abnur responded, a bit more gleefully than what was deemed comfortable to Lansaska.

They both exited the house and rode down the road to their destination. They never noticed the Khajit with the red mohawk standing by the wayshrine, and admiring Lansaska's new features. “Well, its time for Raz to return to the queen. Raz is sure she would like to know of our other Eye's deeds.” With a dramatic puff of smoke, the spy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in meeting me on ESO, my username is Hybrid-Leopard, and of course you know my character's name. I have other characters if you're interested in that. Just drop me a note!


End file.
